Ice
by Sarali
Summary: What do Naruto and Sakura really think about Sasuke? Their innermost thoughts are brought forward by a silly word game.


**Summary:** Boredom led to silly word games. Naruto and Sakura make startling discoveries from them and are left to contemplate the meaning behind them.

**Rating:** T (for language maybe)

**Disclaimers:** Sadly Naruto doesn't belong to me, and will never ever belong to me.

**A/N: **Just a long drabble i wrote in response to a challenge ivy-queen gave to me. She wanted me to write something about the word "ice". So this is how it turned out. I've already given her my challenge word as well. Let's see what she can cook up. Hope you guys enjoy this little drabble.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ice**_

"Kakashi,"

"Hentai,"

"Shikamaru,"

"Turtle,"

"A turtle? Why a turtle?" Sakura-chan asked him chuckling at his answer.

"Because he is like one, just a super duper ninja one, but he is sooo lazy that he could be one." Naruto told her sheepishly scratching the back of his head, he thought that a turtle matched Shikamaru well, and it had been the first thing that had come to his mind when Sakura had said that name.

God knows, they were sad and nutty people to be playing such a game while on an A rank mission. But it couldn't be helped after all they were bored out of their minds and the things they came up with were funny enough to keep them from falling asleep.

"Oi, oi. Don't get distracted too much up there yea; remember you are on watch which means you have to keep your senses sharp." Kakashi-sensei droned to them from below where he lay, lazily flipping one page after the other from his stupid hentai book. Just how many times had he read that book?

"I swear he has read that book more than a gazillion times." Sakura told him while looking disapprovingly at Kakashi-sensei. "I don't see what's so interesting about the book anyway." She told him while looking at him expectantly. Was he supposed to answer that?

"I dunno! I have never read 'Ich Ich Paradise' you know?" He told her while frowning at Kakashi, even though he had trained with Ero-sennin for three years, he hadn't been able to figure out what was so interesting about the books, sure peeking into women's only hot springs was fun, but books full of stupid men and stupid women with humongous breasts but empty skulls had never appealed to him. He liked his women strong and intelligent, and well maybe feisty. And the epitome of all this was sitting right in front of him playing stupid games with him and asking him about 'Ich ich Paradise'. Life couldn't be any better, well it could be, but he was in no mood to bring up the taboo topic, even in his own mind. It still hurt too much to think about him, so he rather not.

When he glanced up from Kakashi, Sakura was giving him an unbelieving look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him about what he just had said.

"What, I haven't! I swear Sakura-chan, I might be a pervert extraordinaire but those books don't appeal to me." He told his Sakura-chan throwing his hands up in defense, his face twisted into a look of absolute innocence, to which his Sakura-chan just snorted to and rolled her eyes.

He didn't even know why he did it. Even though he looked absolutely innocent no on believed him anyway, apparently his innocent cute face didn't look innocent at all, or it just might be Tsunade-obaa-chan and Sakura-chan. It was actually no use telling the truth, tell them bull shit and they would believe you, but tell them the truth and they wouldn't believe him.

"Let's get back to the game shall we?" He asked her sighing wearily, well he tried, and no one could say he didn't. "Well my chance!"

They had been playing this game for quite some time, alternating with two questions, he had been the one who came up with the game hence the stupidity according to Sakura-chan, and the fact that she was actually playing it with him, according to her she had been spending too much of her time with him. Hence his nuttiness had rubbed off on her.

"Shoot" Sakura-chan told him with an anticipatory grin.

"Kakashi,"

"I have already asked that from you" Sakura-chan pointed out to him blushing prettily for some weird reason.

"So?" he knew she had asked him that, but it wasn't against what ever rules they had come up with to ask the same question if it was a different person.

"So you can't ask me that, you have to ask me some thing else," she told him bossily still blushing. Why was she blushing for god's sake? She had been fine a minute ago.

"According to the rules you can ask if it is to another person Sakura-chan!" he told her in a very dignified manner while puffing out his chest crossing his arms importantly.

"Says who?" She shot at him,

"Says me!" he shot back. Honestly, they hadn't grown up, wait he actually had grown up, the fact that he actually was thinking like this proved how much he had grown up. Shit! Hanging around Sakura-chan too much was not good; he didn't want to grow up that soon. Yosh, when they returned he was avoiding her.

With that decided he looked at her expectantly to which she glared back muttering something under her breath. "What was that Sakura-chan? I didn't quite catch you." He told her leaning to wards her twisting his face into his trademark frown. She muttered something again, a bit louder but still it was so jumbled that he couldn't figure it out. "Eh?" He strained his ears towards her expectantly.

"I said sexy you idiot!" She muttered vehemently. He must have heard her wrong. Surely he just heard her wrong, because he thought he heard her say 'sexy' and you don't associate sexy with your teachers. Especially not _his _Sakura-chan, yup he heard wrong.

"I didn't catch that Sakura-chan, I thought you just said sexy?" he told her chuckling at his hearing.

"I did you idiot!" OK, so his Sakura-chan did call Kakashi-sensei sexy. _What the fuck! _

"KAKASHI-SENSEI IS SEXY?" Sakura-chan was going to kill him now, slowly and painfully. He could see it in her eyes. He felt himself shrink back.

"Why thank you Naruto, but I don't swing that way." He heard Kakashi-sensei call to him good naturedly from below. OK, now that was disturbing, he knew he was gaping at his sensei speechlessly. Kakashi-sensei didn't just say that, nope he was just hearing things.

"So then Naruto, shall we continue." He heard Sakura-chan ask him, he looked up to gape at her sweetly malicious face. After clearing his throat he croaked out.

"Sasuke," _Shit! What the hell was that, first Kakashi-sensei now this, Naruto you ass! Just go jump off a cliff now! _He was about to apologize when she answered.

"Refrigerator"

And everything came to a full stop. He was sure even time itself had stopped in shock. _Refrigerator? Sasuke? _His face must have looked incredulous and shocked because she launched into a defensive explanation.

"Hey, Sasuke always acts like as if he has a stick up his ass, and he is so frigid and so full of icy comments and he bottles up all his emotions and holds it in him to cool them even more, and I swear when you are near him you feel cold and hot at the same time. So you know a refrigerator."

She might have started rather defensively, but at the end she sounded plain sheepish. A refrigerator, right, nice of Sakura-chan to compare Sasuke to a refrigerator, actually he was more like an air-conditioner, but who was he to argue? He was just happy that Sakura-chan hadn't killed him and from the way she had talked about Sasuke it finally looked like she was getting over him which meant his chances were improving.

And anyway, her description of Sasuke was very good; he chuckled while looking at Sakura-chan who was avoiding his eyes now. She was just plain adorable, but the fact that both of them had thought about cool things proved Shikamaru's answer right. Everything about Sasuke just screamed ice, there was nothing warm about him, just hard unyielding ice. He chuckled wryly at himself, here he had forbidden himself to think about that bastard, and he was doing the opposite. Stupid Sasuke, stupid game, stupid ice and stupid brain, don't think about him!

"Naruto, my turn yea," Sakura-chan's voice interrupted his trail of thoughts; he visibly shook his head before grinning at her. But at the back of his mind he still thought of his Sasuke and ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!


End file.
